


Crochet and Sleepy Cuddles

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Modern day A/U Jacob comes home to find the reader crocheting. Slightly nsfw in the middle, but mostly just fluffposted in time for valentines day :)





	Crochet and Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my second addition to the fandom and my first time really writing Jacob. I would like it if I could have feedback on the way I've written him and any pointers if you guys have any. Didn't really expect this to be nearly hitting 2k words for something I only planned to be under 1000, but when you've got a fictional character like Jacob jumping up and down in the back of your head there's not much you can do xD
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy :3

Hearing the shrill whistle of a kettle boiling, you looked up from the notepad you were currently writing in. In the notepad was a pattern for a crocheted baby blanket, and the various colours and stitches you would need to make it with. Placing the notepad down on the coffee table in front of you, you got up from the cream coloured sofa you were sat on and made your way into the kitchen. Coming to a stop in front of your oven, you turned the heat to the kettle off and looked in the top cupboard for a mug. While you were looking for your favourite mug, your eyes landed on a small bottle of whiskey that was placed towards the back. A small smile graced your lips as you observed the amber coloured liquid, and it slowly spread as the face of the person who it belonged to appeared in your mind. He always dressed like a victorian gentleman, and had a leather trench coat that always seemed to be splattered with mud. Your mind then drifted to his familiar face. Around his neck on a sliver chain was an old one shilling coin, which he never took off and he never did tell you where it came from or how he got it. As your minds eye moved upwards, it came to a rest on the shadow of a beard on his face. A scar ran down his cheek and one ran across his right eyebrow, both of which again he didn't tell you how he did them. His hazel coloured eyes then appeared in your mind, and the way they would shine as his lips stretched into a smirk. 

The man who was invading your thoughts, went by the name of Jacob Frye. The very same man who you were sharing your apartment with, you were also engaged to. Remembering you were supposed to be making tea, you brought your thoughts away from Jacob and back to making your drink. Picking up the now steaming mug of tea, you made your way back into the living room and settled back down onto the sofa. Picking up a brightly coloured ball of blue yarn and your crochet hook, you began to crochet the blanket pattern that was in your notepad. You had only been crocheting for half an hour, when you heard the front door to your apartment open and then close accompanied with the sound of tinkling keys. You then heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall, and without warning a pair of muscular arms found their way around your neck embracing you gently.

“Hello Jacob,” you said as you placed your project down in your lap. You then took one of his hands, and kissed the back of it. “How was your day?”

“Absolute rubbish,” he replied as he buried his head into the crook of your neck. “The bloody council decided to send me out on two assassination contracts that a novice could have dealt with,” he continued with a grumble. 

Letting out a small chuckle at his grumbling, you reached out with your right hand behind you to run your fingers through his hair that was tickling your neck. Jacob let out a low groan of appreciation at your actions as you continued what you were doing. You knew his job wasn't the easiest at times, and it could put him in a bad mood but you loved him regardless. He let out a disappointed grumble as your hand left his hair.

“Why don't you go and change into your night clothes?” you suggested. “You'll be more comfortable.”

Waiting for him to answer you, you picked up your crochet fully intending to carry on with it. But you paused as he let out a small “hmm”, his chest rumbling against your back. 

“I've just had a marvellous idea that would help me feel very comfortable,” he replied with a purr, his voice dropping an octave. Jacob's hands found their way to your shoulders where he began to massage them gently. Closing your eyes you leaned into his touch, and sighed contentedly. He continued on for a few seconds, and then started to kiss down your neck causing you to moan quietly with the feeling of his lips and beard tickling you. Taking your moan as a good sign, his hands drifted further down your chest until they were hovering above your breasts. As Jacob leant over you, your nose suddenly picked up the musky scent of his sweat along with something else. The strong smell of iron hit your nose causing your forehead to wrinkle as you recoiled slightly. His fingers began to ghost over your chest, only pausing in his actions when you addressed him.

“Jacob darling?”

“Yes love?”

You turned your head so you could observe his clothing, and just one look at his leather trench coat told you where the strong smell of iron was coming from. A large smear of blood was splattered against his coat, and there was another one running over the top of his left hand. You shook your head as you wondered why you hadn't noticed when he first came home. Taking hold of his wrists, you gently moved them away from your chest as he made a small noise of disappointment.

“Why did you stop me?” he asked with a pout. His hazel eyes seemed to turn into puppy eyes as you turned round to face him. 

“You have blood on yourself again Jacob,” you replied, your eyes following his down to where the blood stains were. “The last time you came home like this, you got blood all over the project I was working on. And if you do that to this baby blanket, I will assassinate you and not in the way you'd like either.”

Jacob let out a sigh as he looked at the blood stains on his coat, then took your hands in his. 

“Alright love, I get the hint. I'll go shower.”

Taking hold of your chin, he pulled your face gently up towards him so he could kiss you. Leaving you on the sofa with your lips tingling, he moved away and wandered off down the hall towards the bathroom. Hearing distant muttering and the sound of the shower turning on, you let out a low chuckle and picked up your crochet hook to carry on from where you had left off. You had soon lost track of time as you continued making your blanket, and you only looked up when you heard the bathroom door being shut. Realising you had let your mug of tea go cold, you pulled a face at the thought of drinking it and decided to make another one. Pausing before you went into the kitchen, you called down the hall to Jacob. 

“I'm going to make tea, want one?”

Hearing a muffled “Please” from your bedroom, you went into the kitchen to make said tea. Picking up the two steaming mugs, you made your way back into the living room to find Jacob sat on the sofa waiting for you. He was wearing nothing except for a pair of black sweat pants, leaving his well toned chest on display. Handing him his mug, you put yours down on the table and settled down at the side of him. Picking up your project once again, you changed the colour you were working with and continued on. After a few moments, you felt like you were being watched and felt Jacob shift slightly. Looking away from the brightly coloured yarn, your grey eyes met his hazel ones. He was watching you with an intense stare as he took sips of his tea. 

“What?” you asked as you carried on, only breaking eye contact to check you weren't missing any stitches. He looked down briefly at your hands, then looked back up at you.

“I don't know how you do that. You can do that, talk to me and not make a mistake, you're not even looking at what you're doing.”

You raised an eyebrow at his statement, and paused to take a drink of your tea.

“You kill people for a living everyday, but watching me do this fascinates you that much?”

The assassin shrugged his shoulders, and gave you a pointed look when you started laughing.

“What's funny?”

“It's not that hard Jacob. Once you learn how to do it, you don't really need to think about it.”

“Still don't know how you manage to do it.”

Still laughing, you moved closer to him and gave him a kiss. Giving you a small smile and putting his arm around your shoulders, he reached for the tv remote and turned the tv on while you carried on working. An hour went by where you were both sat in a comfortable silence, and you managed to finish off the last round on your blanket. Holding it out in front of you after you put your hook down, you felt the feeling of accomplishment fill you. 

“Jacob? What do you thi-”

A loud snore interrupted your question, and you turned your head towards him where you saw him fast asleep. His head had dropped to one side, and he was leaning on one hand while his other had fallen onto your shoulder. He let out another snore which made you smile gently at him. Stretching out with a yawn, you placed the blanket on the table and moved a bit closer to him as carefully as you could so you didn't wake him up. Then you gently rested your head on his chest, his warmth pulling you quickly into dreamless sleep.

*

Jacob woke up a few hours later to silence, and the weight of your head on his chest. Looking down at your face, he saw that you were fast asleep and breathing gently. His gaze then landed on the blanket which you had laid carefully out on the table, and a smile stretched across his face.

“Well done (Y/N),” he whispered to you as he placed a kiss on your forehead. Jacob then placed his arm gently around your shoulders again, and felt himself drifting back off to sleep again with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr account where I will be posting regular updates and I also do requests for little drabbles and one-shots. Find me at iceboundstar.tumblr.com :)


End file.
